


The Devils Daughters

by Pretty_evangeline



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_evangeline/pseuds/Pretty_evangeline
Summary: I'm giving no introduction! You have to read to see what happens, lovelies! ♥️





	1. Meeting the Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This story was my own creation. This is my first time posting a story so sorry if I disappoint. I will post when I can. Don't rush me Please! ♥️😊 This story is long so sorry if you like short stories!!!!! (Sorry if I mess up, I try to proof read but I'm only human lol)

BAM! The loud knock echoed throughout the security base. The guards lined up in front of the gate, each of them holding a Blaster threateningly. (Blaster: a gun with heavy duty ammo. No normal demon can survive 2 shots.) The Colonel signaled the gate keeper that they were ready. The gates slowly creaked open as the machine struggled to move all of the metal and rock used to make them. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew dirt towards the soldiers and sent them flying through the air. They all fell to the ground with loud cracks.  
Three dark forms could barely be seen as they made their way through the dust. More soldiers ran through the front doors of the military building and formed their lines quickly as the boss walked through.  
The boss was no ordinary man, in fact he was a demon himself that had been tortured by the Devil. He knew the ins and outs of every demon alive and he intended to kill them all. He stood tall with broad shoulders and dark purple skin with his camo uniform on. His dark black hair hid whatever eyes he had and he reeked of whiskey. Not one of the soldiers had ever spoken to him. Except one. The Boss made his way towards the dark figures and moved his hair out of his face, exposing his bright purple eyes. All the soldiers shielded their eyes from the sun, hoping to get a glimpse of the figures that had gotten closer. When all the dust had blown away it revealed what nobody had expected. Three Demons. The bosses eyes widened a bit as he came to stand in front of them. These were no ordinary demons he knew. These were the devils daughters. They took a step forward and all the soldiers gasped as they took in their forms. One girl was shorter than the others with short brown hair and dark red glasses. Her skin tight body suit gleamed in the sunlight. She shook the bosses hand and smirked. "My name is Stella, Stella Heart and these are my sisters." She gestured towards the other two. One of the other girls sighed and bowed down. "I am Trix." She spoke quickly in a deep voice and the boss turned to look her over. She was very thin with a dark purple crop top and a pair of black sweatpants. Her skin was pale and her hair fell around we face like a barrier. A black, curly barrier. She blushed as she saw him looking at her. He then turned towards the third sister.  
The third sister was breathtaking. She had perfect tan skin with light blue eyes. Her blonde hair curled just at the ends and grew all the way to her lower back. She had plump pink lips and a blue dress that showed her every feature. She smiled with perfectly straight teeth and winked, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Bailey" The boss stared at her for a moment. The stories about her had been true. She was gorgeous from head to toe.  
He then turned to look at all of them at once. "What is the meaning of this?" His hand shot out as he pointed toward the gate. It's specially designed structure had a dent in the front of it. Stella sighed and glared at Bailey. "One of us got a little carried away." The blonde girl giggled and blew a kiss at the boss. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself," she replied. The boss growled, "Why are you even here? You walked right into a fully armed base. We will not hesitate to shoot."  
The shorter sister looked at him seriously. "We wouldn't come in here if we couldn't handle ourselves."


	2. Meeting Levi

The boss and the girls slowly walked down the dark hallway towards his office. Soldiers surrounded the three sisters and Bailey flirted with them while Trix tried to pull her away. "Aw cmon Trix! I'm just trying to lighten the mood in here," the blonde girl whined. The curly haired girl sighed and crossed her arms. "You know why we are here Bailey."   
The blonde girl immediately went silent and stared at her shoes as they walked. The soldiers tried to sneak glances at the girls as they walked down the corridor which was getting smaller as they walked further in.   
The hallway led into a huge open space with a simple desk in the middle. The Boss sat down and put his feet on the desk. "So why are you young ladies here?" Stella sat in a chair across from the desk and crossed her legs. "Well it seems one of my sisters has terrible anger issues," she paused to look at Bailey," and has now aggravated our father. So being the good sister I am, I planned an escape route which ends here since I've heard about you from my father. We now have an army after us and, even though I hate to say this, we need help."   
The Boss chuckled, "What makes you think I will help you? You could be spies for all I know." Stella bit her lip and replied, "I know what my father has done to you and we wish to join your army in order to stop him."   
Bailey turned towards her sister quickly. "Now wait a minute! I never agreed to these terms!" Stella glared at her sister. "Your the one who got us into this mess and your the only one who is physically able to beat father!" Baileys face began to turn red and she stormed out the door.   
Trix sighed and followed her. The Boss raised his eyebrows. "Is it true that she can beat him?" The brown haired girl growled and replied, "If she would stop throwing fucking fits and use her brain!"   
The Boss began to laugh, showing this sharp white teeth. "Alright I will help you but you three will need a bodyguard." Stella scrunched up her face. "Why the fuck would we need a bodyguard?" The demon boss growled, "Your going to agree to MY terms or you will not get any help from my army! I will choose your guard and he will meet you in your room later!" Then he silently added to one of the guards, "Escort all the sisters to their room."  
The guard grabbed Stella by her arm and started toward the door. She allowed him to drag her and mumbled under her breath, "Jeez talk about a temper.."  
/Meanwhile with Bailey\  
Baileys hair turned red and she set the floor on fire every time she took a step. "Just who does she think she is?!" She growled as she felt someone grab her arm. "Trix I don't want your pity right now!" Trix nodded her head, "I know you don't, but we need to go back. We are here because we all made dad angry, it wasn't just you okay?" Baileys looked at her sister for a minute before she nodded her head realizing Trix was just trying to help. "I understand.."

Bailey and Trix walked into the room to find Stella pacing back and forth. They all looked at each other for a moment but stayed silent.  
/Later that night\  
There was a sudden knock at the door that woke one of the sisters up. "Who could be up at this time?" Bailey opened the door and yawned. A dark figure was leaning against the door frame. "Your Bailey right?" His voice was warm and he sounded amused. She frowned, "Yeah that's my name. What's so funny asshole?" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Oh nothing, you just look like you had some hardcore sex." Bailey frowned and looked in the mirror beside the door. Her hair was in a messy bun and her white t-shirt hung off one shoulder. The black shorts she had on were way to short for her liking, and her lipstick was smeared. The man burst out laughing. Bailey pushed him in the chest and crossed her arms. "It's not that funny." He wiped his eyes, "Oh jeez I think I'm crying, man I'm gonna like this job." The blonde tilted her head questioningly, "What job?" The man quit laughing and answered seriously, "I'm your new body guard. May I come in?"   
Bailey moved out of the way of the door and gestured toward the couch. "We only have two beds so I can sleep with Trix and you can sleep there." He turned toward her so she could see him clearer in the light. His hair was short and light blonde with blue bangs. His eyes were gray and he was masculine but skinny. Bailey blushed as she saw him look at her. She threw a pillow at his face. "Q-quit looking at me!" He laughed and laid down on the couch. "Are you sure you don't want me to lay a sleeping bag on the floor? I don't want to make you uncomfortable princess." He winked when he called her princess and she looked away quickly. "No I'm perfectly fine sleeping with Trix. What's your name anyway?" He smiled at her. "The names Levi but you can call me yours." He smirked and she blushed. "In your dreams asshole, goodnight." She walked quickly into the other room and laid down with Trix, wondering why she had never felt this way before. Levi looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip. Both of their hearts were beating fast.   
"What is happening to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help deciding who to ship with the boss! Help >~<


	3. Author notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ PLZ

So im gonna take a little break since I'm having a bit of a writer block. While I'm thinking of the next chapter I'm gonna post short little stories. Feel free to read them!!!! ♥️♥️♥️♥️💕💕💕💕❤️❤️❤️


	4. Well This is Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter! I have stuff going on irl but I'm trying to write as soon as I can. Love you guys! ♥️😚

"BAILEY GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" Stella yelled and knocked furiously on the steel door. Bailey replied calmly, "Maybe if you tried to look pretty then you would know how long it takes." Trix grabbed Stella as she tried to kick the door open.  
Levi ran in and tried to not laugh as he stood straight. The room went silent and Stella glared at Levi. "What's so amusing?" Levi stared straight ahead and replied quickly. "Nothing m'am." Stella nodded her head in approval and Bailey walked out of the bathroom laughing. "Aw how cute! Levi's afraid of my big sister." Bailey smirked and put a hand on her hip. Levi finally looked away from the wall and and he stared at her with a dark expression on his face. "What did you just say?"  
Bailey's eyes widened and she looked away, "Oh nothing. Never mind." Levi smiled, quickly forgetting her words. He rubbed her head and laughed, "Who's a good princess?" The blonde girl turned her head, leaving his hand in the air, and bit him. Levi took a step backwards and took his hand back. "Ow! What the fuck?!"   
Bailey crossed her arms and smirked, happy about her victory.   
Stella's face burned red with an emotion she couldn't quite put a finger on. She grabbed Bailey and Levi's hand, then started toward the front door. "Time to start our first day you two." Trix sighed and ran after them.

/14 Hours Later\

Bailey had been complaining for hours and everyone had had enough. "When are we going to be doooonnneeee?" Everyone else sighed at the same and started walking away. "Hey wait up!!!"   
They had been doing construction because Bailey had ruined the front gate and everyone was in a terrible mood. The Boss came out with a shining sharp tooth smile. "Wow you're finally done! I figured you would never finish." Levi laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah with this girl complaining all the time," he pointed at Bailey, "I didn't think we would finish either."   
The blonde blushed and crossed her arms. Trix squeezed her sisters shoulder trying to ease her. The Boss laughed and gave Levi a side hug. "So, as you all probably know by now, this is Levi. He will be your bodyguard while you are staying here and getting everything sorted out. He is my most trusted employee and will treat you well. He is also my..." The Bosses words stopped as the alarms to the base went off. All the soldiers ran to their correct positions as a swarm of demons came towards the outer gate. 

As the group of, hopefully new friends, got to the top of the wall they saw what lurked beyond. 1,000 demons were heading directly for the gate. Their dad definitely didn't underestimate his daughters. "Woah.." everyone mumbled under their breath in sync.   
This was going to be fun.


End file.
